


spring

by darkmus



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out into the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)

the rain falls like  
bubble wrap popping down  
on the roof

               Let's go outside and get wet.  
               No, no umbrella– let's go!

you run outside, pulling me in tow  
to splash in the puddles  
while the rain soaks your hair

               Isn't this great? I never used to have  
               rain like this back home.

the dots of rainwater on our clothes  
have long since turned into blots and capillary  
action is juicing up the cuffs of my pants

               Hey, let's cut through here;  
               I want to show you something.

you smile and lead me across the lawn  
you're laughing and twirling and  
you refuse to understand that we'll catch pneumonia

               Come on, you slowpoke!  
               This way!

it's an umbrella grove of trees,  
mostly secluded and less wet from the rain  
a secret place I never noticed before

               Mm. It's dry here;  
               This isn't so bad, now is it?

out of nowhere, you kiss me.  
and for a moment, I don't need the sun  
a smile, a blush, a throat cleared

               There... there's a really great  
               view over here, see?

the landscape is lending me  
Cornoyer's dripping eyes for the afternoon  
I kiss you back and you smile


End file.
